


Paperweight - A Gumball x Teri Fanfic

by Cyan_Sky1



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Comfort, Drawing, F/M, Fluff, For all you paperheads out there~, Gym class, Penis In Vagina Sex, Stomach Bulge, The ages in this fic are completely up to interpretation, Vaginal Sex, but just in case I’m listing it as underage, dodgeball - Freeform, magical vagina, paper fucking, rip Teri rest in Doritos, textured vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Sky1/pseuds/Cyan_Sky1
Summary: They were both the absolute worst in their gym class, Gumball giving no effort at all while Teri tries her hardest but ends up being completely terrible with catching the ball. They both end up in afterschool dodgeball practice, neither of them thrilled to be forced to spend time together. Both seem to be completely different, but what will happen when they find out they’re not so different after all?





	Paperweight - A Gumball x Teri Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, I am working on my Brat AU fic still, but I had this idea for this fanfic and I simply couldn’t keep it to myself. I hope you all enjoy this! And don’t worry, chapter three of my Brat AU is on it’s way!

“Unbelievable...” 

The coach would have shaken her head at the two students if she could, but she was, unfortunately, a giant cube and lacked a neck.

“Both of you did terribly during our dodgeball competition today, so terribly that it was saddening me to see you two fail so hard.”

“Dude, can she even express emotions?” Gumball whispered near Teri, who only shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“But coach, I swear I was doing my best! B-But the ball was so heavy and-“

“I don’t want to hear any of your excuses.” The coach’s frown deepened, 

“I called you two after gym class today so you two can practice your dodgeball skills one on one for two hours.”

“Two hours?! But the final bell just rang, we should be home by now! You can’t just keep us after the last gym class period of the day just to play dodgeball against each other for two hours! This is so unfair!” 

Exasperated, Gumball thews his hands in the air to put emphasis on his point.

“And I don’t care. I’m only doing this so you two won’t get pummeled next time we play dodgeball. The basket of dodgeballs are right next to the garbage can over at that wall,” 

the coach points to said basket, which was on the wall nearest to where they stood in the gigantic gym.

“You two play dodgeball while I do some paperwork to file a complaint to the lunch guy who very clearly assaulted my daughter and was most definitely not the other way around.” 

The coach slowly waddles out the door, and the pair watches her until the door closes, and slowly face each other.

“So how will we get out of this?” The blue cat says flatly without even thinking about it.

“Oh please, it’s just dodgeball. It isn’t so hard. All we have to do is play! So go get a doge ball and I’ll go to the opposite side and try to catch or dodge it.”

“Uhhh, ok.” 

Gumball wasn’t expecting such casual enthusiasm from the paper bear girl, but he knew if he tried fighting her he would end up in a vicious argument with her, and he simply didn’t feel like fighting since he was already tired from the day's activities and trying so hard to dodge balls and failing miserably. 

The blue cat makes his way across the gym, grabbing a dark red ball out of the basket. It had a rough feeling and reeked with that rubber smell, but he ignored it to walk to a throwing distance towards Teri. When they were both in a good distance, Teri smiled and bent her folded knees a bit, going a bit closer to the floor and holding her arms out as if to try to catch something in the air.

“Alright, now throw the ball as hard as you can at me and I’ll catch it!” 

Teri smiles wide at Gumball, a look of determination written on her face. The blue cat looked at her, then down at the dodgeball, then back at her.

“Are you sure you want me to hit you with this, Teri?” He gave her a look of doubt, but the paper bear still smiled wide.

“I’m completely sure! Hit me with your best shot, Gumball!”

“Okay....” 

Gumball grips the ball tight in his paws, before letting one hand drop to let the other arm lift the ball up in the air. He takes a moment to aim, then throws as hard as he could. He throws it so fast Teri wasn’t able to register it was coming towards her in time, and it hit her right smack in the face with a loud crinkle sound filling the air as she falls right to the ground. Gumball cringes when he hears a small 

“ACK!” From the poor girl, clearly getting the wind knocked out of her.

“Are you ok?!” Gumball calls out where he stands, no longer able to see her as she’s flat in the ground.

“I...I should have known it would have acted like a paperweight...” The blue cat hears the paper bear respond with a weak voice, and runs across the gym to help her.

“Here, let me help you...” 

He reaches out a hand for the girl to grab hold of and was surprised to feel actual strength behind her paper grasp. He acts as support as Teri slowly gets up from the ground, shaking like a leaf but still strong enough to stand on her own.

“Here, let’s get you some water and a bench to sit on.” 

Gumball, mainly out of worry then curtesy, puts a hand on the paper bear’s upper back to help her walk across the gym to the bench. Right next to the bench was a conveniently placed water filter, complete with paper cups. The blue cat filled a cup up with water, then sat next to Teri as he gave her the cup. Her face already looked back to normal, no longer having dizzy looking eyes nor the three red lines indicating a red mark in the middle of her face. She looks sadly at the water in the cup, and Gumball looks at her confusedly. Why is she sad? Is it the fact that the cup is pape-oh right...

“I-I-erm, sorry! I didn’t realize giving you a paper cup w-would uh...offend y-“

“I’m not offended by the paper cup, idiot!” Teri snapped and turned to look at the blue cat, a little hint of sharp teeth appearing.

“I-It’s just....” she sets the cup next to her, 

“tons of the others here, including you, have things like muscles and claws and teeth....” she looks down at her paper hands, 

“And I don’t really have any of that. I’m just made out of paper, and I’m delicate and I could get teared apart so, so easily...” Teri sniffles, some small circles appearing at the corners of her eyes indicating tears, 

“And I’m just not nearly strong enough as any of you! Why do you think I’m always being extra careful with germs? It’s so I don’t get dirty and sick and die! Don’t any of you realize how easy it is to get a paper bear like myself sick?! It’s terrifying!” 

She begins to sob, covering her face with her hands, even though no actual water was being shed from her eyes.

“Oh.....uh.....s-stop....tears...?”

Gumball, absolutely shocked at her deceleration and leading breakdown, could only place a gentle hand on her back, feeling nothing but crumpled paper underneath his paw, making him all the more careful with his touch. 

“L-Listen...I know how it’s like to not like the things about yourself that you were given at birth...” the blue cat stops to think, trying his best to choose his next words carefully. 

“For example, I have the world’s biggest set of hips in the world. And I’m a guy! I’m not supposed to have these hips, look at me!” 

Gumball stands up right in front of Teri and dramatically takes off his gym shorts to reveal his tighty whities underneath. Sure enough, as soon as his shorts were shed the slim nature of his torso contrasted with his fat tail, making his hips all the more pronounced, but Teri only looked on with shock and disgust.

“G-Gumball, how is this supposed to make me feel better?” Teri raised an eyebrow.

“I dunno, maybe like this?”

The blue cat gives a big ol grin as he turns around and gives his ass the biggest shake he has ever done, right in front of Teri’s face. At first, she makes a sound of disgust, but when she sees the giant smile on Gumball’s face she couldn’t help but break into giggles.

“E-Eww Gumball, that’s gross!” She says in between a fit of chuckles. He laughs right along with her, satisfied that he was able to get her to stop crying and sits back down while Teri wipes her face to rid of her paper tears.

She looks over to Gumball who was simply zoning out now, waiting for her to finish calming down, and looks to see that he forgot to put his shorts back on. She blushes and audibly gulps, which snaps Gumball back to attention to look at her.

“You ok now?” He says with a small grin still on his face, not noticing where her stare was. She shakes her head a little bit, trying to get out of her daze, but can’t seem to stop looking at the tiny bulge that was in the underwear.

“G-Gumball...” she says with a tiny voice, almost whispering.

“Yeah?” His ears perk up at his name, still looking at her with no registration whatsoever on his face. The paper bear simply tsked, and acting on instinct, leans over to kiss Gumball while at the same time grabbing at the small natural bulge, feeling him jump in surprise underneath him.

“T-Teri...!” Finally realizing he was still only in his white briefs and oversized gym shirt, his face grows hot with embarrassment as he tries to cross his legs together to keep himself covered, but then regrets that move instantly as he remembers her hand is still on him and is now only trapped there with his legs.

“Gumball...” she said breathlessly, “don’t you want to see what my paper body might be able to do for you~?”

His mouth dries, feeling all of the blood in his body flow to his bulge and sees her smirk as he throbs underneath her touch. 

“Y-Yes please...” 

With those two words whispered, Teri’s lips met his and he could have sworn fireworks were going off all around him at that moment. Teri reaches her other hand underneath his shirt, feeling the soft fur on his chest like her life depended on it. This caused the blue cat to involuntarily shudder and purr, feeling the vibrations go through his chest and spread to his entire body. His body felt like it was buzzing with energy, and he hoped he was having the same effect on her too.

Meanwhile, Teri was surprised at how soft Gumball was. Soft lips, soft fur, soft body. Everything on him was soft, and it was amazing. Contrary to what everyone thinks, the paper bear can indeed feel like everyone else. She can touch, smell, and even taste. 

And Gumball was appealing to all of her senses.

Teri whimpers and takes off the blue cat’s shirt, no longer wanting to wait, but Gumball groans when she continues her attack on his chest and began focusing on his nipples.

“Tuh.....Teri....w-we might get caught-“

“Don’t care. I want you now.” The paper girl left no room for argument as she brings out her pencil, erasing her gym clothes off to very quickly draw on her bra.

“Want to see something cool?” 

Teri smirks at Gumball. He nods, feeling a bit too dazed for words, and the bear turns to where Gumball will only see her side. She erases the bra off her chest and hastily draws something else there, and right before his very eyes, two small 3-D breasts appear, popping out and very visible in her profile. She turns back around and sure enough, there were now two new additions to her body, making a shapely figure now very prominent.

“Mmph, the best magic trick I’ve ever seen...” Gumball licks his lips and flicks his tail while speaking with a strained voice. 

“C-Can I...touch them?” He asks shyly.

“Go right ahead~” Teri sits right in his lap, pulling him close. She can feel his now much bigger bulge in his pants poke her in between her legs, and she smirks smugly at the feeling.

Gumball moans softly when he runs his hand over he breasts, what he once saw as paper now looking so, so much more appealing to him. He runs a thumb over a pointed nipple and was surprised to hear her moan in return. Encouraged by the sound he keeps going, moving his other hand to caress her other nipple as well. She whimpers and whines, squirming under his touch.

“Gah-Gumball please no more teasing!” She bites her lip to hold back another moan, moving to get away from the blue cat’s touch.

“What else can this paper body of yours do hm~?” 

At this point Gumball was too far gone in his lust, purring like crazy and eagerly swishing his tail back and forth. Teri takes another breath before finally turning around, showing she also erased her panties and a bare bum with nothing drawn on it.

“I want you...I want you to draw my pussy for me. P-Please.” 

Her voice shakes and she’s clearly nervous to ask Gumball for this, and he found it adorable that she was so hesitant to ask this from him. But he happily obliges, and takes the pencil out of her hand, not daring to take his eyes off of her bottom. 

He takes the pencil and, at first, draws a tiny simple line, and was surprised to hear another moan from the touch.

“C-Careful! My paper is....sensitive there...” Teri whimpers out, and if Gumball wasn’t hard already he is most certainly twitching with all of his power now. 

He takes the pencil, more confident with his strokes now, and draws a pussy to the best of his ability. He hears Teri moan with delight with each touch of the pencil, her moans becoming more elongated the with the length of the lines. Eventually, he finishes, and he did a pretty nifty job if he did say so himself. The hole was nice and neat and even had a small ovular nub to serve as a clit. To test if it worked, he slowly rubbed it in a circle, and Teri gasped.

“Oh god please Gumball! Aaah!” Teri doubles over, before going back to her hands and knees.

“J-Just please do it Gumball! I need you!” She whines out in desperation, and the blue cat couldn’t be happier to fill her wishes. He takes off his briefs and throws them behind him, and takes his hard and throbbing dick in his hand and strokes it a few times before lining it up to her pussy.

At first, it seemed like the hole wouldn’t budge open for him, but then right before his eyes it spreads itself for him, and he was able to slide his dick in easily. Teri makes a very high pitched whine that bottoms out to a moan. The feeling of Teri’s paper pussy was surprisingly not at all what he imagined it would be. Crinkly yes, but actually has a hint of moisture in it that implies something in there other than just paper.

“Gnn...Teri...!” He bottoms out in her, reaching to her hips for support. He hears her gasping for more air and feels the hole move around him, so he stops to make sure she adjusts fully to him before continuing.

“You....you can start now...” she says after a moment. 

“And Gumball?”

“Yeah?”

“I won’t tear under your grasp. So please, don’t think you have to be gentle~” That was all of the encouragement he needed. 

He moves his hands to grip her shoulders, moving his torso as close to her as possible and making her bend her back down a bit so he can keep his hold on her shoulders, and starts fucking her nice and deep. The paper hole felt heavily textured, every bump and point making each thrust more and more interesting feeling for the blue cat. It almost felt like a massaging hole for him to stick his dick in, and he couldn’t stop the moans that began pouring out of him, gripping her by the shoulders tighter with each movement of his hips. Meanwhile, Teri is moaning up a storm, making stuttering whimpers and whines of pleasure before going back to almost squealing, her face growing a heavy shade of pink. She could feel so many things at once, but she loves the feeling of Gumball’s cock inside of her the most. She feels the grip on her shoulders tighten, and she moans again before beginning to meet his thrusts.

The swell of emotions was great in both of them, but Gumball knew how to make them greater. He picks Teri up from her doggy style position and then lands himself on his back, planting himself right back into her hole as he uses her arms as his grip. He feels her spread her legs further and outright squeals in pleasure, apparently not minding at all the sudden change in position. The two eagerly bounce together, not at all wanting to stop. Teri looks down and notices Gumball’s dick was creating a bulge where it was meeting inside of her and licks her lips before moaning with a smile. She gently bats off the grip on one of her arms, then moves to wrap her hand around the bulge, squeezing it as best as she could manage without risking any tears. The effect was almost immediate for the both of them, as Gumball begins moaning like crazy while Teri practically sings with pleasure. The blue cat grits his teeth, not able to take it anymore, and moves to thrust even deeper in Teri, moving both of his hands to her hips to bounce her up and down with him for her. Teri takes the opportunity to touch herself as well, feeling up her breasts while still caressing the stomach bulge.

“I-I’m cumming!” Gumball gives one more grunt before announcing to Teri what was coming to her. 

She nods and moans back, feeling her impending climax as well. Before he knew it, the blue cat feels the paper bear’s walls tighten as much as possible around him and feels her entire body shake, back arching as she lets out a final scream. Gumball cums in return and feels a wet spot form on the paper grow more and more until he finally finishes.

A few seconds pass, and by the time Gumball opens his eyes again Teri is completely flipped over, his dick still inside of her paper hole. He jumps up, pulling his dick out and is completely horrified when he sees she’s completely lifeless on the floor. He flips her over, only to find her eyes were closed with her face flushed, her eyes and mouth fixed in a face of pure pleasure. He sees the breasts move up and down a little, and realizes she must have passed out from exhaustion after her orgasm. He was about to smile and wake her up until he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps approaching the main gym doors. In quick haste, Gumball fastens his clothes, the pencil Teri gave him, and the dodgeball that was still on the ground, before realizing he had no idea what to do with the unconscious paper bear girl body still on the ground. But then he got an idea...

——

“Alright students, I hope you two learned a few golden lessons or two about the joys of being good at dodgeball.” The coach looks up, only to find Gumball completely gone and Teri on the ground.

When she walks up to her, there was a dodgeball planted right in the middle of her chest with a very visible wet spot in between her legs, with an arrow pointed next to it on her hip with words that say ‘this is pee and definitely not cum.’

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I first came up with the fanfic ending I was laughing my ass off not gonna lie. I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
